nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Gitsune
is the demon fox who was originally considered the master of spirits and is the head of the Kyoto Yōkai. According to Keikain records, Hagorome Gitsune first appeared during turbulent times, possessed the body of a notable child, and took control of the body to attain adult form. Gathering power by absorbing hatred, envy, anger, despair and large quantities of malice from the center of government, she continued to grow stronger and it is said that the stronger the malice in the world, the stronger she will become. Despite this, she can only live as long as a human lifetime, for when her host body's life reaches its end, she must hide her "true form" somewhere safe until a suitable candidate for her reincarnation appears. If her "true form" isn't sealed, then regardless of how many times she is defeated, she will continue to reincarnate into the next generation. As a result of this, she is said to be capable of living a thousand years. Appearance Personality History 1,000 Years Ago Hagoromo Gitsune in her true form appears, also known as Kuzunoha (葛の葉) or "the Shinoda fox." She lives alone in a dilapidated house near a graveyard and, though it is apparently unknown to the general public, she is Abe no Seimei's mother. He comes to visit her after another unsuccessful attempt to perfect a resurrection technique, coming to the realization that by returning to her womb and being repeatedly re-birthed, he would be able to achieve the aforementioned technique. Seimei asks if she will give birth to him again, to which she agrees after a short discussion whereby they compare their viewpoints of the balance between light and darkness (human and yōkai). Hagoromo Gitsune tells him that she will give birth to him as many times as he wants, adding that she won't tire of the next thousand years if he will be there. After Seimei leaves, Hagoromo Gitsune hears the sound of approaching horses and, believing her son had forgotten something and returned, opens the door. Immediately, she is struck by two arrows - one in the eye and a second in the abdomen. A rain of arrows follow, courtesy of the archers of a court noble, and she tries to run further into the house as more strike her. As she is chased, screaming, by the archers, her only concern is that if she dies, she will be unable to give birth to Seimei again. She was attacked because of a legend that by eating the Shinoda fox's liver, one could acquire eternal youth - something greatly desired by a certain court noble. However, when her arrow-riddled body, now in fox-form, is revealed to Seimei and he is ordered to create an elixir of youth with her liver, he snaps and attacks the court noble and those with him. Seimei attempts to heal her and remove the arrows, and when he holds her in his arms she is once again in human form. Unfortunately, she has sustained serious injuries and dies as he carries her away from the nobleman's mansion. 800 Years Ago As part of the Taira clan, she appears as the female samurai Tomoe Gozen (巴 御前). 400 Years Ago Known as the courtesan Lady Yodo (淀殿), she was the mother of Hideyori Toyotomi and the master of Osaka Castle. At the time, the Toyotomi family was facing a crisis after the death of their leader Hideyoshi Toyotomi, their reputation was in decline, and the Tokugawa forces were against them. Believing her son to be a useless buffoon, Hagoromo Gitsune would frequently meet with her yōkai underlings in secret late at night, where she would ingest the hearts they had collected for her - all for the sake of giving birth to the Nue (Seimei). However, the hearts of average people prove to not be effective enough for her, and she orders her forces to collect even more valuable ones - which leads them to target people with unusual abilities. 8 Years Ago Having been once again reincarnated, Hagoromo Gitsune is unknowingly manipulated by her son into possessing the body of Yamabuki Otome, Rihan's ex-wife, who had been imbued with false memories by Minagoroshi Jizō and returned to life as a child. She infiltrates the Nura Clan's main house and, after a song triggers her body to stab Rihan and the real Yamabuki Otome's memories to return, fully takes over the body. When the young Rikuo approaches, he sees the young girl splotched with blood. She recognizes him as being of Nurarihyon's bloodline and decides to kill him then to eliminate any potential threat he could pose in the future. However, her attack is intercepted by Rihan, who is killed when he rushes in to protect Rikuo. Only after this event does the Nura Clan realize that Hagoromo Gitsune has been revived. Plot Kyoto Arc Weapons and Techniques Aside from using the speedy movement of her tails to eviscerate opponents, she also has several weapons hidden within them: *'Iron Fan of the Two Tails' (二尾の鉄扇, Nibi no tessen) is a technique utilizing a massive iron fan acquired during her time in the Taira House. It can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Long Sword of the Three Tails' (三尾の太刀, Sanbi no tachi) is a lengthy sword stored within her tails. *'Spear of the Four Tails: Tora Taiji' (四尾の槍 虎退治) is a spear which can be thrust from her tails to attack. Trivia *All of her identities, excluding the current one, are based on historic (or legendary) figures of the same name. *1,000 years ago, prior to any of her reincarnations, she only had one tail. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Female Characters Category:Kyoto Yōkai